Growing Up
by Kay-Marie83
Summary: Every chapter is a year of Mary and John raising their children. Please R & R. [Kay]


Day One...

Four year old Dean Winchester sat in the middle of his living room, coloring. He was with the babysitter, Billie Jensen. His parents, John and Mary, had left for the hospital to pick up his new baby brother, Samuel. They would be home with him in about a half hour. Dean looked up when Billie walked back into the living room with his lunch.

"Lunch time kiddo," Billie said, setting the plate and juice box on the coffee table.

Dean walked over to the coffee table and sat next to Billie on the floor.

"Billie," Dean said, picking up his peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich.

"Yeah?" Billie said

"When Sammy's around, will you still be my babysitter?"

"Of course I will Deano,"

"You promise?" Dean asked, looking up at her, with peanut butter all around his mouth.

"Promise," Billie smiled at him.

"And you wont pay more attention to Sammy then me right?"

"I'll pay equal attention to both of you," Billie replied

Dean got quiet, and started eatting his lunch.

"So, Deano," Billie said, after a few minutes of silence, "Are you happy that you're a big brother?"

"Yeah," he smiled with his sandwich still in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Billie said, as Dean was about to say something else.

Dean closed his mouth and finished chewing before he spoke again.

"I'll have someone to play with now!"

"Yeah," Billie pouted

"I mean when you're not here," Dean replied

Billie just pouted again, and folded her arms. Dean turned to her and big eyes. Suddenly, she attacked him with tickles. Dean fell over laughing, trying to pull away. They didn't even hear the car pull in the driveway.

"We're home," John Winchester said, walking in the door, after his wife.

Dean looked up at them.

"Daddy!" he screamed, jumping up and running to him.

John picked him up.

"You gotta be quiet Dean," Mary Winchester told her son, in a whisper.

"Why?" Dean whispered back.

Mary held up to baby carrier. Baby Sammy was asleep.

"He's so adorable," Billie said

It was the first time she had seen Sammy besides pictures that were taken at the hospital.

"Why don't you help me put him to bed Dean," Mary said

"Okay Mommy!" Dean replied

John sat Dean down. Dean took Mary's free hand and they headed upstairs. John paid Billie, and she left. He then headed upstairs to the nursery. When he got up there, Dean was standing on a foot stool, looking over the bars of the crib at his baby brother. John looked at his watch.

"It's one o'clock Dean,"

"Nap time kiddo," Mary said

"Do I have to?" Dean asked, looking at John with a pout.

"Yes," John replied, picking him up.

Mary kissed Dean's forhead. John then took him into his room and laid him on the bed.

"I'll tell you what kiddo," John said, pulling the covers over him, "When you get up, we'll go outside and play some catch,"

Dean smiled, "Okay!"

John kissed his forehead, then left the room. Dean closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep. About an hour later, Dean woke up to his brother crying. He got out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He jumped out of bed, and ran downstairs into the kitchen were his mother and little brother were.

"Hi Mommy," he said, getting up on a chair at the table.

"Hey Sweetie," Mary replied, not looking at him, "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah," Dean replied, looking around, "Where's Daddy?"

"He had to go into work, Mr. Russell called. Why Sweetie?"

Dean didn't answer.

"Dean?" Mary said, looking up from Sammy.

He wasn't there anymore. Mary went back to trying to get Sammy back to sleep. Dean ran up to his room and just sat on his bed. About an hour later, there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. The door opened and his neighbor Kelly Guenther walked in.

"Hi Dean," she said

"Hi Kelly," Dean replied, while still looking at his picture book.

"Your baby brother is cute,"

"Yeah,"

Ten minutes later, they were playing pirates. Three hours later, Dean, Mary, and Sammy had eatten dinner. Dean tried helping Mary feed Sammy. Dean then went and watched television for a half hour. When John came home around eight thirty, Dean was back in his room.

"I'm home," John said, walking into the kitchen, where Mary was washing the dishes.

Sammy was asleep up in his nursery, finally.

"Hey." Mary said, as they kissed

"Where's Dean?" John asked, getting a beer from the fridge.

"Last I checked he was in his room playing with his T-ball," Mary replied

John sat his beer on the table, and headed upstairs.

"Dean?" he said, opening Dean bedroom door and walking in.

He found Dean asleep on his floor with his T-ball cap on and the T-ball in his hand. Smiling, John picked him up and laid him in his bed, and covered him up.

"Night Buddy," he said, kissing Dean's forehead.

He turned out the light, and left the room, closing the door. He headed back down to the kitchen, after he checked on Sammy.

Day Four...

Dean ran into the kitchen dressed in his T-ball uniform. His parents, Sammy, Mike Guenther, who his father works for, Mike's wife Kate, their daughter Kelly, and son Eric, and Billie were all there.

"Is everyone ready?" he yelled

"Yes," Mike replied

Dean turned to John.

"Look Buddy," John said, kneeling in front of him, "Your mommy and I are gonna stay home with Sammy,"

Dean's lower lip started to quiver.

"But, when Sammy is asleep," John said, "I'll show up okay,"

"Promise?" Dean asked

"Promise Kiddo," John smiled

Dean smiled back.

"I'll drive you Deano," Billie said

Dean followed Billie outside. Mike, Kate, Kelly, and Eric all left a few minutes after. They all got to the T-ball field, and Dean ran to his team's side. His coach, Mr. Larson, and his son, Andy, were already there. Along with Matty Wilson, Jacob Smith, Kenny Roberts, and Dylan James. The last member, Zackary Tyler was running late.

"Hey Dean," Andy yelled

"Hey Andy,"

Andy and Jacob were the only five year olds on the team.

"How's you mommy and daddy?" Coach Larson asked

"Good," Dean replied, "They stayed home with Sammy,"

"Well, it looks like everyone else has come," Coach Larson said, seeing Billie, Mike, Kate, Kelly, and Eric.

A half hour later, the game had started. Dean watched and watched for his dad. But, he never showed up. By the end of the first inning, Dean's team was down by two. Still John never showed up. The second inning, his team was up by one. And the third, down by one. By the fourth, Dean had given up on looking for his dad. He just consintrated on the game.

"Dean, you're up," Coach Larson said

Dean grabbed his bat, his dad had given him for his fourth birthday in January. He stood on the home plate and got ready to bat. He saw the ball, and swung as hard as he could. The ball went wizzing through the air. He dropped the bat, and ran for first base. All he was thinking was is he got this one, they'd win the game by one point, since the game was now tied. He could here everyone yelling and screaming "Go Dean!"

Before Dean realized he had made it to home plate, Coach Larson was picking him up.

Everyone was gathering around them now. Dean reached for Billie, and she took him.

"You won!" she told him.

Dean smiled, and started laughing and cheering with everyone else. He had totally forgotten about his dad not showing up.

"Everyone, ice cream on me," Coach Larson said

By the time they had the ice cream at Dairy Queen, Dean was sad again. He slowly ate his ice cream.

"Are you okay?" Billie asked him.

Dean nodded. Billie sighed.

"It's cause your daddy didn't show up,"

Dean nodded again.

"He's probably got a got excuse," Billie said, "Maybe Sammy didn't fall asleep,"

Dean shrugged

"Hey, I was there for you," Billie said, trying to cheer him up, "And so was Mike, Kate, Kelly, and Eric,"

Dean looked at her.

"And, I tell you what," she said, leaning closer to him, "Your daddy wanted to be here with you really badly,"

That got Dean to smile. Billie smiled back. A half hour later, they all returned to the house. Dean ran in the kitchen all happy, and ran to his dad, who was sitting at the table, reading a book.

"We won!" he yelled

John looked at his son and smiled.

"That's great," he said, picking him up, "I'm proud. And I'm sorry I wasn't there. Sammy and your mommy both fell asleep,"

"It's okay," Dean replied

"I tell you what. After dinner I'll read you a story,"

Dean's smiled widened. Like he promised, after Dinner, they sat on the couch in the living room and he read a story to him and Sammy. Dean was holding Sammy. When he was finished, both of his sons were asleep.

Day Seven...

Dean's team had won another game, and this time, John, Mary, and Sammy were all there to see it. They were all now at the park. Mary and Kate sat with Sammy and Eric on the bench. John and Mike were pushing Dean and Kelly on the swings.

"It looks like Dean is getting use to sharing his time with you and John," Kate said, as she rocked her one year old back to sleep.

"Yeah," Mary replied

They were at the park until five at night, then they all went home. Dean curled up on the couch with Sammy.


End file.
